Letters from my heart
by Blonde4ever
Summary: These are letters that clove and cato wrote to each other during the games. Read about there long battle for love and what they must do to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This will be a short fanfiction unless I get lots of reviews and decide to carry on. I am gonna start some long new fan fics soon though so it will be hard. Although I am a suck for reviews "hint hint" anyways enjoy this will be letters from clove and cato that they wrote in the games. This chapters will be Clove's letter to Cato. Enjoy! **

_Cato, what happened to us? When did we become these monsters? These killers? _

_Today I killed again. The guilt is a tearing pain that threatens to rip me apart. While we look strongly at the camera's I know were both dying inside. _

_I need you now the most and now has never been more complicated. _

_What happened to us? We were definitely not born to do this. We were supposed to grow old together. _

_Together. Not alone. Yet now we can barely hold on to the slither of hope we have remaining. _

_Death. I've been thinking about it more often I think you have too. I wish we could be together without the pain or the death. Where we can finally be eachothers whole. I hate to say it but Dying seems much easier than facing this Hell alone. _

_I am truly terrified of our future. I see nothing anymore its like thinking of our future is like trying to see through a wall. And I'm terrified for us. _

_Theres nothing to descibe how I feel for you. When you cry I want to kill whoever did something to you. When you smile I feel as if I'm the most lucky person in the world. But when you love me...its like were meant to be together like if were not there is nothing left. _

_ I wish the games were never made. I wish that for once I could have a happy ending. _

_My dear Cato I don't think I can live with myself anymore. I need your shoulder to cry on. I need you to comfort me. I need to be able to be with you and I don't care what the capitol thinks. _

_Why must we stay bound by this capitol sometimes I wonder how victors live with themselves. _

_The small boy I killed today looked right into my eyes. Helooked at me and she looked exactly like... Him. She looked exactly like Carter. I don't know what I would do without him or you. The fact that I killed that little boy torments me. In my dreams the dead eyes of those I have killed haunt me. I want to appoligies I want to go back and never kill them. But I know that I can't . _

_All I want to do is go home. I don't want anyone else to die. I want my father to look at me proudly and my brother carter to get to finally be free from the games to not ever have to deal with this terrible pain,ever. _

_I saw you and Glimmer talking the other day. You made me quiet jealous. But I felt no pain in leaving her for the tracker jackers and apparently neither did you. There is no time for that blonde bitch in these games. _

_I'be made a list of my top 10 wishes in hopes that one day we can complete them together. _

_I wish there where no hunger games _

_I wish I could apoligize to everyone I killed_

_I wish I could go far away from panem_

_I wish I could have a family free from the games_

_I wish that someone would stick a knife through president snow's head_

_I wish that I could work on my people skills_

_I wish that I could give you a kiss without worrying about being caught _

_I wish I could go in hell slap glimmer in the face and return. _

_I wish that I could mock the capitol without the threat of being turned into a avox_

_I wish that I can be with you forever_

_I write this in hopes that one day we will finally be able to love each other. _

_I love you... _

_Clove. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is cato's letter to clove. If I get some reviews maybe I will continue doing this fanfoction because I enjoy writing them! Enjoy my dear readers! **

_My dear angel, _

_My very meaning to live, my whole. In your eyes I see your pain and it hurts me. _

_Because I understand. I understand your pain the way every time you kill a peice of your soul goes away. _

_Clove I need you. _

_Please sweetheart stay with me. We can go home. We will go home. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever._

_I'm so sorry. I know it hurts you and believe me it hurts me too. But can we really forget what we've trained for all these years. But then how will we ever make it together. _

_I'm not leaving you. Because you are my world. Without you I feel empty. I feel I'm missing the better half of me. The half I simply can't live without. _

_You are like a rose my angel so beautiful and caring and fragile on the inside but you hide yourself in thorns deep thorns that are willing to draw blood. But inside you are like a angel. _

_Maybe you have not figured that out yet. Like I have not figured out myself. Am I really this monster or am I not? _

_All that is clear in my future is that whatever happens to us wherever you go I will never leave your side I will always be there as whatever you need me to be. _

_I know this may sound frightening but I feel like theres ways were bound together that can not be explained through words. _

_I remember the first day we met. When a little girl with rosy cheeks and black raven hair who was half the size of me walked up as I was bothering some kids and pushed me. _

_At that moment I gained a respect for you. when ever you smile and those little dimples appear on your face. I'm thrown back into what we are and what we are meant to be. _

_Not these dark monsters but a pair, soul mates. Because we are connected in that special way. _

_I feel like we know each other better than we know ourselves. Maybe its best that way. _

_I love feeling the brush of your hand when you fix my wounds as I felt today when you tended to my scratched cheek. That moment when you look with your deep eyes I lose myself. Then your the only one the only thing that matters._

_Glimmer was just a stupid thing to help us get sponsors. She was about as helpful as a two year old in these games. I know we both had no problem leaving her behind. It bugged Marvel a bit and I was a bit jealous when you comforted him. But I know that its gonna be us who wins these games so he has to eventually die anyways. _

_I think I have killed eight people today was your eighth kill too. Eight lives. Eight families who probably are swearing there revenge on me and hope to kill me. Eight broken souls. Thats what I've done. _

_Its haunting to think of them I killed a 12 year old. 12. Barely any years of life. Because of me. it was a terrible thought that I was a murderer and not only that but my victoms were children._

_What happened to us? When did we lose our way consumed my the shadows swallowed whole by the darkness? Did we seek this pain and death out? Or did it steal into our lives until we could no longer resist? _

_I don't know these answers. I probably never will. But as long as I'm with you I don't care. I just need you. _

_I have so much to say.. But its so hard while these games are on. I can't wait until the day we are free from these games. As victors we will be finally free. _

_Won't we? No. We will never forget those stolen lives the pieces that have left our soul as we killed will never return. The thought of being with you forever is much to tempting. _

_I heard your laugh again today in these games you can still laugh. No its not that cruel harsh laugh you put on for the camera's. Its that beautiful ringing laugh that Echo's through your ears. It sounds like music. _

_I can't help but become addicted to the sound of it. You are so amazing. I know were both broken. But I also know that we both have a shoulder to cry on a person to hug a person who would do anything for them. _

_I remember when we first started training, you to please your abusive father, me to become a victor. Just thinking of that son of a B kills me. The thought of someone hurting my Clove sent shivers down my spine._

_I promise I will do everything and anything I can so we can be together. Even if that means facing death. Together we can do anything. _

_I promise we will win. _

_I Love you. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Well only one review and I can't help but continue this fan fiction. I just enjoy writing it. In this chapter I am going to reflect how Clove and Cato's lives have changed. Clove is so stressed with dealing with all the people she has killed. Tell me what you think of it. Oh and please Tell all your friends and any random peeps you know about my fan fiction. If you do I will mention your name in the fan fiction! So tell your peeps and enjoy! **

_Clove's POV _

_I don't know whats more beautiful the ocean or your eyes. _

_Of course I have to say your eyes. Your caring loving eyes. Because they are mine. I never want to let them go. Ever. _

_I guess that we will win now. Given they recently announced it. That we could win. Together._

_Yes we will win. I am sure of it. I know we can. We will never leave each other. We will grow old and have a family. Finally be free from the games and anyone who has ever hurt us. _

_It seems so weird to picture us. But now it seems oddly possible. _

_I know that we are each other world. I love it. The way you make me feel. Maybe it is dangerous how connected I feel to you. _

_But care don't care as long as I have you. I don't care if I can not return to hell and slap glimmer in the face. Because I get something even better. That is you my love._

_We have fought through battles and death together. _

_I have to kill the other tributes. I have too._

_I had a nightmare last night. The people I killed were there. _

_They didn't try to hurt me. No. They simply stared. _

_Their screams were there too. The echoing screams that repeat over and over in my head. _

_The same screams that sounded when I killed them. When I took away there souls._

_Its a horrible feeling. _

_Home. I. Need. To. Get. Home. _

_Help me. _

_Stop the pain. _

_Please make it stop. _

_I want to go home. _

_I want to go home. _

_I love you. _

_Cato. I love you. _

_Its your eyes your face. That brings me back. When I see you its all worth it. For that brief moment the pain is gone._

_As long as I am with you I know it will be ok. Not the fake type of ok that is said to those who really don't want to know. But the real I'm ok. _

_Because when I am with you its different. _

_Its like no matter what happens if we are together nothing can happen to us. _

_I wonder if there will be a feast this year? I've heard that that is the best time to win and go home. Go home. the words were so easy to say but near impossible to do. _

_The only thing that you need to know is.._

_I promise that I will always love you. _


End file.
